Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the topical formulations and methods useful for treating skin disorders, pain, and inflammation. In particular, a topical formulation for topical treatment of skin is provided, as well as devices, systems and methods useful in its preparation. Methods of using the topical formulations are also disclosed.
Description
The maintenance and improvement of skin tone, elasticity, and youthful appearance of skin is desirable by many. With age, skin loses elasticity, appears rougher, thins out, and acquires some level of skin damage. This may lead to sagging, discoloration, brown spots, UV damage, and wrinkles. Aside from surgical procedures, such as plastic surgery, to improve the look of skin or injectable treatments such as Botox® or Juvaderm®, many people resort to skin care compositions, including prescription skin treatments, in order to maintain or improve the integrity of their skin and prevent damage. Popular treatments include Retin-A (tretinoin), hydroquinone, glycolic acid, and beta hydroxyl acid to remove a top layer of skin to encourage new skin growth. Many treatments, however, that lead to improved skin tone and elasticity can take weeks to improve the look of skin and can also be very irritating. For example, Retin-A and hydroquinone can lead to sun sensitivity, peeling, dryness and even worsening of acne. Glycolic acid and beta hydroxy acid are not advisable for those with sensitive skin. As such, new developments in skin care are desirable. Described herein is the use of live cells for the treatment of skin disorders, inflammation, and/or pain. Also described herein are devices, systems, and methods useful in the preparation of a formulation for such a treatment.